Morning Glory
by cookiiex
Summary: [Light Romance:NejiTen&SasuTen] [THen she stopped and looked over with a sly grin. 'Why? Are you jealous' she said as she winked]Tenten and Sasuke have a conversation. With coffee.


cookiiex:Okay so I'm pretty much slacking off but.. a girl just needs a little vacation sometimes. Especially when I have school. So this is new but I wanted to try this so.. hehehe yea let's see if you like it? hopefully xD I can't get away from Naruto peopleess!!

**Morning Glory  
Authoress: cookiiex  
0NE-SH0T **

Sasuke sat in the cafe he's been going to for about a few months. He's been sitting in the same stool he sat in when he first step into the cafe. Why had he been coming into this cafe everyday? These people weren't worthy of his presence. So how have this become a habit? A planned activity? Mandatory in his schedule? Those were the questions he asked himself a few months ago. In the last few months, he kinda figured it out.

The little bell rang as the front door opened and closed. Sasuke felt himself smirk.

_It was because of her. _

"Ah, how nice seeing you here Uchiha-san." She would always start as she took the stool next to him. Then they would start talking, roaming from one topic to the next. Then around nine she would leave for training. Then shortly he would leave too. He might have got down what their routine, but she showed him she was unpredictable one day.

Really surprised him, that Tenten.

* * *

Sasuke sat, stiring his coffee. She was a few minutes late. That was not like her. 

The bell rings, Sasuke turns his head at an angle only to be dissappionted. It was just a random costumer. His shoulders slumped as he turned back to his now cold coffee.

He had not been 'stalking' (Uchiha's don't stalk okay. It's not good for the cool look.) her. Really it's just he's at the right time and place to be in her presence. In the same place. At the same time. That's it!

Sasuke was a good actor. Yes he was. Everytime she would come in he would put on this surprised eyesignal. Sometimes his mouth even opened a little for effect. He could easily steal the grammy away from Brad Pitt. For real.

_Ding, Ding_

The door jingled as two people came in laughing. "Neji, your so funny!"

Sasuke turned to see her with the Hyuuga. He scowled but kept his cool. What was she doing with that, that white eyed freak anyways. Sasuke caught himself.

He was not jealous.

Especially not of the freaking Hyuuga.

Okay so he was._ A little. _

"Eh, Uchiha-san! Good morning." she called over taking a seat next to him. With the Hyuuga. Sasuke swallowed a growl as Tenten held the Hyuuga's hand, laughing at the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear. To Sasuke's luck, the laughing stopped. It seems the Hyuuga needed to go train with his clan. Sasuke silently thanked the Gods in heaven as the Hyuuga got off the seat. Even though he was about to leave, the Gods had one last trick, Neji kissed Tenten's hand, before he swiftly walked out the front door.

Tenten waved before ordering her drink. An iced mocha coffee. With the whip creme kept to a little at the side. No fudge, some caramel. No cherry. Just like every other day. Sasuke looked at her expectenly, waiting for her to bring up a topic that she'll talk about as he listened, nodding his head at times.

Tenten looked over to Sasuke and smiled. If he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, he would've dance like a maniac. But sadly he was, and forever will be, Uchiha Sasuke. Too bad, everybody would've love to see a retard dance like a monkey.

Sasuke nodded back as he sipped his (freezing cold) coffee.

"It's nice out isn't it Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked over to his companion to find her looking out the window. Smiling lightly, Tenten looked over at Sasuke expectingly. Sensing the need to say something, he grunted.

Sasuke didn't know why the stupid Hyuuga would be bothering him like this. So they have been rivals since, I don't know, forever! Not only in being a better shinobi, there came the case of fangirls. However we all know who won that. Sasuke inwardly smirked.

'But Tenten is different.' And with the Hyuuga having her was just so damn infuriating!

Sasuke turned to Tenten and looked her in the eyes. "You're going out with the Hyuuga?" Tenten stop sipping her drink and looked over to him.

Giving a playful simle, she said "Who? Hinata?" then let out a giggle. Sasuke narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh, of course. No, not Hinata. Neji." Tenten stopped giggling and looked to be thinking. After a few moments, she shrugged.

"Hmm, I guess you can say that." Sasuke felt something tugged at his chest but ignored it and sipped his coffee.

"Saa. So.. you're in.. love with him?" Tenten looked at him curiously then looked back at her drink.

She spun the straw, still looking like she was in thought. Then she stopped and looked over with a sly grin. "Why? Are you jealous?" she said as she winked. Sasuke could've sworn blood came rushing to his face before looking away. "O-Of course n-not." Tenten let out a chuckle.

Then she closed her eyes and held the smile on her face. "To tell you the truth. I don't really think so." Sasuke looked over at her, asking her to explain.

"If you don't love him, then why go out with him?"

"Well, my mother once said that alot of people don't meet their soulmates. She said you have to take everything you can get. And if it doesn't seem right let go and start a new." Tenten looked at Sasuke's amazed face. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, "Sasuke blushed at the new formality between the them. " Do you think I'll meet him one day?"

Sasuke smiled softly, "Yea, I think you will."

Tenten laid down a few crumpled dollars on the table before putting on her sweater. As she neared the door, Sasuke's voice reached her ears.

"So why are you dating Hyuuga then?"

Tenten smiled at him. " To find the one." Sasuke nodded.

"Saa. So does that mean I still have a chance?" Tenten chuckled at him, her hand on the doorknob.

"That depends. Are you the one?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Maybe." Tenten waved happily and walked out.

_Ding, Ding _

**-THE END- **

cookiiex: Hope you like :D Really light romance right?


End file.
